User blog:1stGrannyMan/Upcoming Updates
Man. I really do wish DVLoper had the time to see my ideas for Granny updates, because I have a BUNCH. In this blog post (my first), I am going to let loose my ideas on 5 new rooms, many more items and Clock. That's right, a CLOCK! Rooms # The first room I am going to discuss is the "Furnace Room". The "Furnace Room" will be located near the attic stairs (which will be pushed back to accommodate for the "Furnace Room") and to the right. This room will house the A/C unit (also called a furnace), which will have some other benefits down the road if turned on. The "Furnace Room" will be boarded off by planks, which you will need the hammer for, but it is worth it, as all new rooms in the "1.8" update will be mandatory (I will have to rearrange some items to do so, but it will happen). Inside the new room, there will be a, just wow, furnace (Dur). There will also be a blood-stained chair at the end of the small corridor. You will have to find 2 items (see Items section for more details), which are the Freon tank and the heater's coil, to activate the furnace. The furnace plays a major role in progression once activated, as you will see in the second area. On the opposite wall, there will be a CLOCK. The CLOCK will make an extremely high noise when taken off the wall from the backside (Furnace Room) or shot with the shotgun from the front-facing side (Main Room, preferably shot from upper floor between door to Starting Bedroom and Bedroom 1). Once the CLOCK has fallen, it reveals an open-space to where Granny can see you from the Main Room, so just don't knock the CLOCK over. #The second room I am going to discuss is the "Ice-Block Room". The "Ice-Block Room" will be located in the attic on the jail cell side of the unstable flooring. It will be on the right of the room, the opening just before the shelf with the grey vase, engine part etc. But, you can't enter the "Ice-Block Room" immediately, as you need the one and only Jackhammer. The Jackhammer will have five presets (just like almost every other item in the game), and is used to destroy the "Unstable Walling". After you have destroyed the "Unstable Walling", you will enter a short stair case (it makes a 90 degree angle halfway up the elevation of the Spider Room) that will transport you to the elevation of the spider room, but you can't access it from this passageway. Once at the elevation of the spider room, you will see a closed glass door, and behind it will be an "Ice-Block" that fills up the "Ice-Block Room" entirely. To melt this "Ice-Block", you will have to activate the heater, and instantly the block will be melted. Inside the block, there will always (except on item preset 3) be an item that is needed to escape both ways (Main Door and Car). Once the block has melted, just open the always unlocked glass door and pick up your item. You will also notice a small drainage duct at the bottom of the room. That will come into play later on in the update. Immediately after the "Ice-Block Melt", Granny will travel to the backyard (outside). # The third room I am going to discuss is the "Great Slide". The "Great Slide" will be located in the spider room, in the emptymeatplate corner. All you will need is the special key (which was used to open up the spider room). Once standing right in the emptymeatplate corner, you will notice a large hole. This large hole is a hole that leads to a slide which takes you to the backyard (outside). To take a fun (but not danger-free) ride down the "Great Slide", just huddle to the hole and press the innocent looking slide icon. Once a short slide ride down occurs, you will be landing safely in the backyard (outside). But, if you have already melted the "Ice-Block" that is located in the "Ice-Block Room", there will be an unavoidable puddle at the end of the slide. When walking around normally in the backyard (outside), you can still step in the puddle, but it is avoidable in that situation. But, when taking the fun-way down, you will always land in the puddle. Landing (or stepping) in the puddle will result in Granny spawning right outside the Backyard Door, so you have to haul it to get out either into that shed or into the window to escape Granny. #The fourth room I am going to discuss is the "Backyard Supply Room". The "Backyard Supply Room" will be located in the shed, and will be strait ahead if you are coming from the Hidden Tunnel. The "Backyard Supply Room" will be locked with the "Concealed Lock" until unlocking the "Concealed Lock" with the "Concealed Key". The "Concealed Key" will be mandatory for both escapes (Main Door and Car), as it will contain items that are needed for both escapes (Main Door and Car). The "Backyard Supply Room" will contain some un-interactable objects, such as a lawnmower, a weed eater, and various other gasoline powered tools. There may be an item in the "Backyard Supply Room", but there is not always one. There will also be spare bear traps (of which you can only lay one), and spare security cameras. #The fifth room I am going to discuss is the "Food Storage Room". The "Food Storage Room" will be located right up the stairs from the previously discussed "Backyard Supply Room". The "Food Storage Room" will contain much more meat that you can't interact with, some more various fruits (yes, water melone), and some extra shelves for the good looks. At the end of the room, a Heavy Metal Door continues the strait line of staircases provided by the other rooms. The door can only be opened from the "Food Storage Room" side, and it requires no key, as it can only be opened from one side. Once you open it, you will see a little bed icon in the top right-hand corner of your screen. This is because the "Food Storage Room" leads into the Starting Bedroom from the other side of the bed! This short-cut is well worth the work, as once you get knocked out, you can travel strait to the backyard from spawn. If there is not an item in the "Backyard Supply Room", there will be one in the "Food Storage Room". Items # Heavy-Duty Cutting pliers: Replaces the Cutting Pliers on the Main Door and replaces the Spark Plug in the Car. Also, they can cut one bell-alarm, but if the bell-alarm is cut before the Main Door or Car is clipped, they will need to be sharpened in the kitchen. Ice Block, 2nd Spider Cabinet, Safe, Hidden Closet, Food Storage Room! # Battery Pack: Unlocks lock that is always on the Main Door; replaces Battery in harder difficulties. Replaces Car Battery if you are using the Car escape method. l''' Under Kitchen Table, 2nd Spider Cabinet, Stair closet, Playhouse, Ice Block! # Granny's Key: Replaces the Master Key on the Main Door and replaces Car Key in the Car. '''l Ice Block, Cogwheel Safe, Melon, Jail Ventilator, 2nd Spider Cabinet! #Freon: Used to help turn-on the Furnace, which melts the "Ice-Block". l''' Garage, Sauna, Basement, Meat Room, Study! #Heater's Coil: Used to help turn-on the Furnace, which melts the "Ice-Block". '''l Hidden Closet, Basement, 2nd Spider Cabinet, Baby Room, Bathtub! #Jackhammer: Used to destroy the "Unstable Walling", which leads to the "Ice-Block Room". l Backyard Supply Room, Basement, Sauna, Stair Closet, Jail Cell! #Concealed Key: Used to unlock the Concealed Passageway, which creates a new short-cut. '''l '''Safe, Cogwheel Safe, Trunk, Ice Block, 2nd Spider Cabinet! Category:Blog posts